Everywhere
by Yunmoon
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas. Porque en donde fuera que estuviera, siempre estaría él, al cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos o incluso en una oración. Shizaya. Shonen-ai/Yaoi
1. Story 1

**Desclaimer: **_**Durarara no me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectivo autor Ryohgo Narita.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Shonen-ai. Pareja: Shizuo x Izaya (Shizaya)._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Yunmoon quería, no, deseaba escribir algo de Durarara y lo primero que salió fue este conjunto de historias cortas, no se cuantos one-shot tendrá y realmente no se en que categoría podría ponerlo, ¡realmente no tengo idea! Cada historia no tendrá nada que ver con la otra, yo les diré si la historia tiene continuación o no, en el futuro puedo decidir poner una continuación, todo dependerá de que tanto me haya inspirado la primera historia escrita._

_¡Disfruten este primer One-shot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Everywhere**

_Sólo por una mujer_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Lo probable y predecible hubiera sido reír a carcajada limpia después de ver a Shizu-chan tirado en el suelo, mojado y con pasta sobre la cabeza. Pero no había hecho eso, aunque había querido hacerlo. Llámenlo loco.<p>

Probablemente eso era.

Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se hinco frente al rubio y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con su pañuelo gris, la sonrisa de burla no desapareció de su rostro, aunque lo estaba ayudando no significaba que lo fuera a tratar bien. Soltó una risita una vez el olor a ramen llegó a sus sentidos.

_Hey, Shizu-chan… ¿Por qué tan buen alimento ha ido a parar a tu rostro?

_¡No te concierne, Pulga! ¡Y quítate!

Shizuo aparto a Izaya con la mano y comenzó a levantarse, sólo porque apreciaba un poco su ayuda, lo levanto de la chaqueta y lo dejó de pie. Se sacudió el agua de la ropa y los fideos de la cabeza.

_Oh… Shizu-chan… ¡Creo que alguien te odia demasiado! A ti… o al ramen…

Shizuo no le iba a decir la verdad.

Primero loco y muerto que decirle la verdad a esa asquerosa Pulga.

El informante rodeo a Shizuo, sólo se estaba metiendo con él y sabía que en cualquier momento el rubio podía darle un golpe fatídico, pero en fin, a él le gustaba divertirse con ese rubio guardaespaldas.

_Largo de aquí Pulga… o te matare.

Izaya se sorprendió un poco al notar lo calmado que estaba el rubio, mejor para él, podría herirlo un poco más con sus palabras, hasta que ese ser unicelular se hartara y comenzara a lanzarle objetos a diestra y siniestra.

Pero diferente a lo pensado, el rubio comenzó a alejarse mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, Izaya comenzó a seguirlo.

_Nee… Shizu-chan… ¿Quién te arrojo ramen?

_No es de tu incumbencia.

_Oh… Pero quiero saber.

_Largo.

_¿Fue un hombre?

_Pulga…

_¡Una mujer!

Shizuo se detuvo y lo agarro del cuello y lo pegó contra una pared. Las luces de los bares, aunque eran fuertes no alcanzaron a iluminarlos en la oscuridad de esa callejón, ni siquiera la luna nocturna alcanzaba.

Izaya se sorprendió cuando vio un sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio. Estaba oscura y bien podrían ser las luces del bar que estaba cerca, pero no, esa sonrojo era autentico.

¿Podría haber dado en el blanco?

_¡Dije que te largaras!

El grito, alterado y nervioso, sólo provoco que Izaya pensara que sus conclusiones eran acertadas. ¡Una mujer le había lanzado ramen a Shizuo! Izaya sonrió de lado, abrió la boca…

Pero nada salió.

Volvió a abrirla.

Pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

¿Por qué no podía insultarlo?

¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo soltaba y volvía a su caminata. Izaya no se espero ni un segundo y volvió a seguirlo.

_¿Quien era esa mujer, Shizu-chan?

El rubio no respondió, sólo dio la vuelta a la esquina e Izaya corrió para no perderlo de vista.

_¿La conozco?

_Vete de una vez… no tengo ganas de arrojarte nada… no tientes mi humor.

_¡Pero quiero saber quien fue y por qué lo hizo!

Harto, enojado, sumamente mosqueado y sobretodo frustrado. Shizuo soltó un golpe al informante, tal vez si este no fuera un experto en el parkour el golpe le hubiera dejado molido contra la acera. Izaya sonrió al ver que lo había hecho enojar, pero aún deseaba saber porque una mujer le había arrojado ramen.

_¡Vamos Shizu-chan! ¡No quieres que nuestro lazo de amistad crezca!

_¡Vete de Ikebukuro maldita Pulga!

Shizuo retomó el pasó y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

Y entonces todo fue claro para Izaya.

El rubio lo estaba evitando… ¡Si estaba huyendo de él! Con una sonrisa volvió a su tarea de seguirlo. Shizuo no podía creer, que la única vez que realmente deseaba alejarse del informante este lo persiguiera como un perro. Se detuvo, ¿quería la verdad? Pues bien, se la diría y punto.

_Le dije que era hermosa… y que se parecía a ti, ¿contento?

Izaya dejo de sonreír en ese momento. Shizuo se sonrojo, pero dio la vuelta y se perdió en el mar de gente.

Izaya camino un poco y luego se recargo en una pared.

Soltó una risita y se cubrió el rostro con la mano, un pequeño sonrojo cubría su rostro, tan pequeño que fácilmente era confunidido.

_¿Hermosa?

Ahora lo entendía…

Se quito la mano del rostro y su sonrojo, que antes era pequeño, ahora era grande. Sus ojos se desviaron al suelo, pero una sonrisita apreció en su rostro.

_… Yo… para Shizu-chan…

Era hermoso.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, no me pregunten como se me ocurrió esto, simplemente surgió y punto.<em>

_¡Espero que este primer one-shot les haya gustado!_

_Yunmoon se despide._

_Shao_

_~ shao~_


	2. Story 2

**Desclaimer: **_**Durarara no me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectivo autor Ryohgo Narita.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Shonen-ai. Pareja: Shizuo x Izaya (Shizaya)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Everywhere**

_Sólo a mí._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>-Jajajajaja~ ¡Shizu-chan eres tan lento!-.<p>

El rubio se enojó más de lo que ya estaba, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, Izaya corrió más a prisa. Era consciente que si corría más a prisa podría perder a Shizuo, el rubio era fuerte, joder que daba miedo, pero no era ágil ni veloz, su fuerte se basaba en la fuerza y nada más.

Shizuo no era más que un chico rudo y ya.

Pero era tan jodidamente divertido molestarlo, más cuando ponía ese rostro fruncido y unía sus cejas castañas.

Oh, tan divertido.

Le fue sencillo escapar de las pisadas cercanas de Shizu-chan y cuando lo perdió de vista soltó un suspiro, eso si que era hacer un buen ejercicio.

Se estiro un poco y luego miro en dirección donde había dejado al rubio, él seguía ahí, buscándolo ferozmente, llamando su nombre, Izaya se sentía halagado con todo eso.

-Eso es, Shizu-chan, piensa sólo en mí, mírame sólo a mí-.

Soltó un suspiro de autosuficiencia y luego sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, volteo lentamente y luego sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

Si eran sus nuevos amigos… los Yukaza.

Su sonrisa no se detuvo en esa noche, había muchos negocios que necesitaban la información que él había recopilado.

-Bueno, bueno, señores. ¿A trabajar?-.

Era su ultimo negocio, meterse con yukazas, al principió le pareció peligroso, pero era jodidamente divertido, estaba en la escuela y todavía podría arrepentirse en el futuro… realmente no creía arrepentirse, estar dentro del negocio se anunciaba súper divertido.

No tanto como el enojo de Shizuo, pero era divertido.

Así que el resto de la noche se la pasó en diferentes negocios, muchos le parecieron tan estúpidamente peligrosos que terminaron divirtiéndolo, pero muchos otros fueron tan aburridos que soltaba suspiros porque terminaran. Volvió casa dos horas antes del amanecer y durmió cuatro, se despertó alrededor de las ocho y comprendió que llegaría tarde ese día.

Se vistió con calma, se colocó el uniforme y una vez listo se encamino a su instituto.

Hacía buen día, pero unas pequeñas nubes amenazantes estaban ahí, bueno, aunque Shizu-chan todo mojado también parecía algo divertido, mojado como un perro.

Soltó una risita sádica, imaginarse eso era tan divertido. Llegó a su salón de clase y sintió que alguien se acercaba a él.

-Izaya, ¿por qué no llegaste al primer periodo?-.

-Shinra… Me quede dormido-.

Izaya sonrió con simpleza, Shinra soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió.

-Shizuo ha estado muy feliz sin ti, incluso algunas chicas alagaron su atractivo… Creo que dirá que esta muy feliz sin ti-.

Izaya sólo sonrió, como si eso fuera a pasar. Una clase comenzó, Izaya prestó la atención… necesaria, el resto la concentro en sus nuevos negocios, habían algunas cosas que aún le parecían peligrosas, sobre todo el hecho de que tenía que ir con ellos a ver esas negociaciones, realmente le parecía fuera de contexto… tendría que investigar bien eso o sino…

-Eso es todo, no olviden sus reportes-.

El profesor salió y con ello la hora del almuerzo dio comienzo. Izaya se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala.

Volviendo al tema de los yukaza, había algo que también le estaba incomodando. Todos esos negocios no parecían tener un propósito que le fuera a ser benéfico, probablemente podría vender esa información con otros grupos yukaza y así podría ganar un poco de dinero.

Oh, y lo que había estado llenando su cabeza, habían muchos alumnos de su escuela dentro de todos esos negocios, algo que sin duda podría utilizar a su favor, podría tener miles de personas a sus pies y volver su instancia en ese colegio muy agradable para él.

Sin duda alguna.

-Ese Shizuo… es tan raro y peligroso… no nos deberíamos meter con él-.

Izaya se detuvo, el nombre de Shizuo siempre había llamado su atención, de cierta forma.

-Es… tan peligroso, la otra vez lo vi tomar un poste y tirarlo sobre varios estudiantes… ¡Fue tan espantoso!-.

Ella comenzaron a murmurar más cosas, pero había una que no decía nada y se mantenía callada y un poco apartada, ella de repente alzó el rostro y miro a sus amigas.

-Yo… creo que Heiwajima-kun no es tan mala persona-.

Todas guardaron silencio por el comentario de esa chica e Izaya se oculto detrás de una pared, todas las chicas se habían detenido al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Pero que estas diciendo Ami!-.

Izaya volteo un poco hasta que sus ojos miraron a esa tal Ami, era una delgada y alta chica, de cabello dorado y ojos miel, bonita. Frunció el ceño un poco.

-Pero… Heiwajima-kun ha estado en la mira de ese chico… Orihara-san, yo estaba con él en mi anterior escuela y…-.

-Espera… todo eso no lo estarás diciendo… ¿por qué te gusta Shizuo?-.

Para sorpresa de todas, esa rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Y-yo… ¡No, no es eso!-.

-¡Te gusta Shizuo!-.

Ellas gritaron y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas random, desde cuándo le gusta hasta por qué le gusta. Ami decía cosas como, desde hace tiempo y porque se ve amable. Izaya apretó los dientes.

-¿Pero no te da miedo? Shizuo… ha demostrado mucha violencia-.

Ami miró el suelo y luego a todas las chicas.

-Pero… yo creo que no es culpa suya, todas esas personas se han estado metiendo con él… ¿No es cosa humana la supervivencia? Si a nosotras nos atacaran… ¿No trataríamos de defendernos? Heiwajima-kun sólo se defiende de todas esas agresiones, es cierto que no se puede controlar muy bien pero… él sólo trata de sobrevivir-.

Ellas se miraron entre si al escuchar esos argumentos, eran ciertos… pero no quitaban que ese chico fuera aterrador.

-Bueno, bueno, pues tal vez si sale contigo él pueda volverse más tranquilo-.

Ami se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Yo no…-.

-Esta decidido… Ami te declararas a Shizuo-.

Izaya se separó de la pared y camino lejos de ahí.

No sabía porque eso le molestaba tanto.

El resto del día Izaya miraba a la nada, incluso se había ido a casa sin fastidiar a Shizuo, cosa que le pareció rara a Shinra. Estuvo pensando toda la noche y finalmente llego a una conclusión. En la mañana llegó temprano a la escuela, investigo un par de cosas y luego se fue a su casa, volvió para el quinto periodo a la escuela, estuvo diciendo, al azar, cerca de un salón, que a Shizuo le gustaba pasar tiempo en la sala de arte al final de clases y que casi siempre estaba sólo.

Cuando las clases terminaron fue a la sala de arte y espero paciente, dos minutos, cinco minutos finalmente fueron diez minutos. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica, la alta rubia de ojos color miel. Ella lo miró y luego bajó el rostro, ligeramente avergonzada.

-Lo siento… no sabía que Orihara-san es-…-.

-No te preocupes… ¡Ya me iba!-.

Ella alzó el rostro y asintió mientras daba la vuelta, para irse. Pero la voz de Izaya la detuvo.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Shizu-chan?-.

La chica se detuvo y con lentitud volteo a mirarlo, su mirada parecía un poco perturbada, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro y comenzó a mover sus manos.

-Yo… es…-.

-¿Su amabilidad? Shizu-chan ha salvado un montón de animales y personas… ¡Pero nadie lo ha notado por miedo a su fuerza!-.

Ella no respondió, Izaya sonrió.

-¿Su sonrisa? Él sonrió un montón de veces frente a esa mujer del casco… Y brilla tan sorprendentemente que parece un sol-.

Ella alzó el rostro ante eso.

-¿Sus ojos? Son grandes como el chocolate… ¡Y brillan tanto cuando se agita!-.

El rostro de esa chica comenzó a distorsionarse en una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Su cabello? Shizu-chan tenía el cabello castaño… pero rubio tampoco se ve mal-.

Ami dio un paso al frente y luego Izaya sonrió con sadismo.

-Pero es tan detestable… Shizu-chan es odioso… Lo odio-.

Ella trago saliva y finalmente hablo.

-Pero… a ti…-.

-A mi me gustan todas las personas… Incluso tú me podrías gustar-.

Ella pareció perturbada por eso.

-No te atrevas a declararte a Shizu-chan…-.

-¿Por qué tú lo amas?-.

La sonrisa de Izaya se deshizo en ese momento, Ami dio un paso adelante.

-Tú… amas a Heiwajima-kun… por eso tú… No deseas que nadie conozca su amabilidad, o su sonrisa… incluso su atractivo-.

Izaya miró el suelo… él… ¿Amaba a Shizu-chan? No, eso no podía…

-Por eso tú…-.

-Si te declaras a él… Juró…-.

De un movimiento rápido Ami se vio contra la pared y una navaja se acercaba, con extremada exactitud a su garganta, cerró los ojos y deseo no estar ahí, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y notó que la navaja se había detenido a pocos milímetros de su cuello.

-Juró que no parare… y a tus amigas les irá mucho peor… Sakurai Ami-.

La navaja hizo un ligero corte y un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió, Izaya se alejó y la soltó, la chica se derrumbo en el suelo, temblaba y lloraba en silencio. Sonrió, satisfecho con su logro y salió de ese salón, dejando a esa chica ahí.

Volvió a su casa después de eso, en la noche salió de nuevo, pero esta vez trato de no llegar tan tarde a casa, se despertó de nuevo temprano y llegó a clases a primera hora. Pasó las horas y finalmente llegó el descanso, sus ojos captaron la melena rubia de Shizuo y sonrió.

-¡Shizu-chan!-.

El rubio sintió que algo en su interior se rompía. Tres maravillosos días sin esa pulga y ahora… volvía. Sabía que no le iba a durar mucho el gusto, pero sin embargo había casi rezado porque no se apareciera de nuevo en su vista. Volteo con lentitud y sonrió mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho y en su sonrisa.

-Izaya-kun…-.

-Uh… pero que cara tan fea…-.

Eso era todo. Shizuo comenzó a perseguirlo e Izaya a correr, el pelinegro observo a cierta chica en su camino y sonrió con maldad, la chica comenzó a temblar y volteo el rostro, pobre Ami.

¿Acaso no lo entendía?

_-Shizu-chan… sólo puede mirarme a mí, sólo puedo estar yo en su pensamiento-._

-Sólo a mí, Shizu-chan-.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y así es como vuelvo con otro one-shot de esta pareja tan genial.<em>

_Me tarde en actualizar, pero el punto es que aquí hay otra historia. Sentí que puse un poco loco a Izaya, pero creo que no es algo que este fuera de su personalidad (XD)._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Story 3

**Desclaimer: **_**Durarara no me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectivo autor Ryohgo Narita.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Shonen-ai. Pareja: Shizuo x Izaya (Shizaya)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Everywhere**

_Hermanos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara odiaba a alguien más que a nada en todo el mundo.<p>

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

No.

Lo despreciaba, solo escuchar su nombre le ponía de malas. Ojala no existiera.

Ojala no fuera un humano.

No, él no era un humano, era una clase de monstruo o alguna anomalía de la humanidad, pero no podía considerarlo al mismo nivel de un humano, sin duda alguna él no era un humano.

No era un humano, porque él amaba a los humanos.

Los adoraba, amaba a la humanidad.

Pero él era tan imbécil, le causaba dolor en el trasero y en si en todo el cuerpo. Era idiota, imbécil y estúpido.

Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba mucho. Era despreciable.

Lo detestaba más que a nada en la vida.

Shizu-chan era la aberración más horrenda que pudo conocer en toda su vida. Era una creación extraña en forma de humano.

Sin duda alguna.

Izaya miro al otro lado de la calle y sonrió con burla, pero no era imbécil así que esquivo el encuentro que tenía con ese sujeto. Simplemente era mejor evitar los momentos desagradables que meterse con ellos. ¿Estaba huyendo? Llámenlo como quieran, la verdad era la verdad.

-Shizu-chan debería de tirarse de un puente y morir… aunque no creo que eso sea suficiente para que muera… Ahahaha-.

Algo llamo su atención a la lejanía y sonrió de nuevo, era Mikado-kun, distraído y mirando a la nada, a diferencia de Shizu-chan, Mikado le gustaba, era un humano interesante, siempre haciendo cosas nuevas, llamaba su atención como pocos… le gustaba los de su clase.

Mikado era diferente a Shizu-chan. Mikado ocupaba la cabeza antes de los puños, Shizu-chan era irracional como un animal salvaje, y a él le desagradaba eso. Observo a Mikado mirar algo a la lejanía y luego lo vio irse, le hubiera gustado molestarlo un poco, pero ciertamente esta vez no salía con la intención de molestar a alguien, simplemente había querido ir por un poco de sushi, hoy había descuento del cincuenta por ciento.

-¡Iiiii-Zaaaa-Yaaaaa-Kuuuunn!-.

Oh, mierda, maldita suerte que tenía. Sonrió pese a lo molesto que le resultaba el encuentro y volteo para mirar a Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan ya venía listo con un poste de concreto, solido y duro concreto, en sus manos, oh, sí lo golpeaba con eso seguro que le dolería y mucho, lo mejor era huir antes de que el rubio le diera una buena paliza.

-Oh, Shizu-chan-.

-¡Lárgate de mi territorio, Pulga!-.

Como odiaba que le llamara así, detestaba a Shizu-chan con todo su ser. Pese a lo molesto que aún se encontraba sonrió y se quito a tiempo para no ser golpeado por el objeto.

-Shizu-chan, la puntería no te vendría mal… Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión-.

Sin más comenzó la huida, Shizuo lo seguía a una corta distancia, pero Izaya no estaba muy preocupado por ello, siempre lograba huir de ese imbécil, de ese irracional animal, bruto y sin sentido del tacto.

Pero esta vez ocurrió algo que lo desconcertó, un cuerpo salió de un callejón y se interpuso entre él y Shizuo, la persona se planteo enfrente del rubio y con una mano en alto hizo parar al mayor.

-Hermano-.

Oh, el hermanito indiferente y desinteresado apareció de la nada. Izaya no detuvo su huida, pero una vez notó que Shizuo ya no lo seguía se escabullo entre callejones y como un fiel espía –más bien cotilla- se escondió, de tal forma que no sería detectado por los dos hermanos, ni por nadie. Shizuo soltó el poste haciendo un sonido seco, pero el hermanito de Shizuo no pareció preocuparse por eso, no parecía preocuparse por nada.

-Kasuka… ha pasado tiempo-.

El pelinegro examino a su hermano mayor con la mirada, fue una lenta inspección y Shizuo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, después de un rato el chico levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de su hermano mayor.

-Ven a mi casa-.

Le tomó la mano y comenzó a jalarlo, Izaya sonrió ante la facilidad que le resultaba a Kasuka jalar al rubio, seguro que haría eso, en la tierra no había un ser más importante para el rubio que ese niño… sinceramente era interesante ver a una bestia doblegarse por ese tipo de persona… Kasuka era un ser misterioso. Pero ciertamente no le agradaba, era un ser sin sentimientos, igual que la chica dueña de Saika, por eso no le agradaba.

-Ah… estoy bien… esta todo bi…-.

-Te ha lastimado… la pierna-.

Izaya sonrió al ver el corte de su navaja en la parte interna del muslo del rubio, Shizou por su parte se sorprendió un poco, no había notado en qué momento la pulga le había lastimado ahí, ni siquiera había sentido dolor, aún ahora no le dolía.

-Estoy bien, esto no es na…-.

-Ven-.

-Mi casa…-.

-La mía está más cerca, te ayudare con las heridas-.

-Ah… yo…-.

-Ven-.

Lo vio rendirse, lo vio doblegarse ante ese pequeño ente que fácilmente podría ser aplastado entre sus manos.

Acaso…

¿Shizu-chan había demostrado ser humano?

-Ahahahahaha-.

Se sostuvo el estomago mientras seguía riendo, no le importo ser visto como un lunático, no le importaba si Shizu-chan lo escuchaba o quien fuera.

Pero jamás creería que esa bestia era un humano.

Primero muerto.

Pero si ese lazo de hermanos era tan fuerte que era capaz de hacer ver humana a esa bestia. Entonces Izaya deseaba romperlo.

Porque Shizu-chan no se volvería humano, ni por su hermano ni por nadie. De eso se encargaría él.

De romper ese lazo de hermanos.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, sí, lo sé, esperaban que no volviera a actualizar pero lo hice. Trataré de subir one-shot más seguidos.<em>

_Shao~ saho~_


End file.
